


If you're a catfish and I'm a catfish then who's flying the plane?

by FallOfTheMighty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatlogs, First Dates, General Confusion and Excessive Shenanigans, I don't make the rules around here, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Oral Fixation, Post-Graduation, Sexting, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOfTheMighty/pseuds/FallOfTheMighty
Summary: Maybe you shouldn't try and get a date with somebody without actually telling them you're not the person they're texting.Maybe you should make sure the person you're texting is the person you wanted to smash too.





	1. Chapter 1

“Nobody’s ever going to just surprise you with a ‘let’s go out on a date, dude I met a few times halfway across the city, haven’t talked to since we graduated, and barely know anything about’. We’re gay, Ushijima. You have to actually be desperate sometimes because there’s not enough of us to just casually waltz in to love.”

While reminiscing about their high school days, the topic of their former opponents and rivals had been brought up. Despite Ushijima’s insistence that his comments on Daichi being a ‘handsome man’ were simply compliments, and not any underlying sign of romantic interest, Tendou was confident that Ushijima was just repressing his feelings. He was far from an emotionally animated character, and Tendou wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen Ushijima show symptoms of love before.

“You might be desperate. I’m not. I don’t see any reason to harass the guy.”

“What? It’s not harassment. Watch, I’ll make the first move.”

Tendou slips his hand in to Ushijima’s pocket, pulls out his phone and unlock it with his fingerprint that he had logged in Ushijima’s security settings at some point when he wasn’t paying attention. He was by no means even close to tech-savvy enough to know how to remove it, so he had to accept that Tendou just had access to his phone.

“Daichi, Daichi, Daichi… Let’s see.”

Tendou scrolls through Ushijima’s contacts, confident that they had swapped numbers after their last match, as any good, sociable captain would so.

“Sawamura. That’s him right? Okay.”

“Don’t do anything I’m going to have to regret on your behalf later.”

Ushijima was already resigned to defeat. Tendou was going to make the first move, and there was nothing he could do about it.

“I’m thinking start strong. Go straight to the point. Tell him you think he’s cute, ask him out, see where things go. Actually, no, no, no, that’s too forward, that’s not you. That’s me. I gotta be discreet.”

“You’re putting way too much thought in to this, Satori. Just get it over with and give me back my phone so I can delete it.”

“And… sent!”

“That was fast. What the hell? How did you do that so quickly. Now give me my phone.”

Ushijima tries to make a quick grab while Tendou isn’t looking, but he manages to dodge the attack and clasp on to Ushijima’s phone for a little longer.

“Are you really, truly and sincerely not interested in Daichi?”

“Yes.”

“And you want me to delete the message right now before anything happens?”

“Yes.”

“And you wouldn’t be mad if I tried to pick up Daichi instead?”

“What?”

Tendou quickly shoves Ushijima’s phone in to his own pocket. Walking up to him, he stands before Ushijima, planting the palms of both of his hands on to Ushijima’s shoulders. He stare Ushijima dead in the eye, with a look of utmost seriousness on his face.

“Ushijima.”

“Yes?”

“I’m not giving you your phone back.”

Tendou darts towards the nearest exit and makes a run for it. Ushijima regrets resigning himself to defeat so early on. He should have seen this coming from Tendou, but instead he had just left himself in the peculiar position of being subject to identity theft. He strolls towards the exit, seeing zero benefit to trying to give Tendou the chase. He shrugs his shoulders in a mix of disappointment in Tendou and himself, then puts his hand in to his pocket. His phone isn’t there.

“...I was supposed to text my ride home.”

 

“I got a text from Ushijima. I didn’t even know he still had my number since we both graduated. Wonder what he wants.”

Daichi and Sugawara find the concept of a rival captain from their school days messaging them novel. Daichi hadn’t really kept in to contact with anyone other than Kuroo since they were in high school, while Sugawara had only really spent time having some kind of faux Instagram feud with Oikawa that culminated in mutually unfollowing each other, then following back once every few months. Frenemies aside, they had never seen Ushijima as a more social type.

“Hey there Daichi, winky face, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go for drinks some time? It would be nice to catch up.”

“I didn’t think Ushijima wanted to fuck. I wonder why he waited so long to come and say it.”

Sugawara and Daichi were equally as skeptical as each other. While Daichi had perceived the message in the most well intended way possible, Sugawara was the one who thought it was effectively an attempt to hook up. Neither of them understood why it came so out of the blue.

“Do I even acknowledge this? I don’t know, Sugawara. I’m not interested. Nice of him to ask me out for drinks and all, but I don’t really want to do that.”

“I bet he’s hung like a fucking stallion.”

“Go be a size queen somewhere else.”

Daichi rolls his eyes, then stuffs his phone back in to his pocket. He hadn’t even bothered with a reply, having been too distracted by Sugawara’s perverted thoughts on the matter. Ushijima wasn’t his type, and whether or not he was hung like a stallion had little impact on Daichi’s decision.

“Give me the phone. I want to know if he’s got a big dick.”

“Pretending to be me to get a dick pic is immoral. Especially if you’re just going to back out and not actually give the guy a response to his date. That’s just rude and unfair. Don’t be a dick. And just because you’re not in his immediate vicinity to face repercussions for being a dick, doesn’t mean you should still be a dick.”

“Hear me out.”

“I’ve heard all I need to hear.”

“No you haven’t shut the fuck up and hear me out. I’ll go on a date with him in your place. I’m the bigger catch out of the two of us, so when I show up instead of you, he’ll be even more thankful. And if he’s not happy with that, I suck dick like a champ and he’ll go home happy regardless.”

“I admire your slutty attitude but you’re not going to pretend to be me so you can get laid. And he asked me for drinks. What are you going to do, suck his dick on the bar? You’re going to jail, you slutty, slutty little man.”

“Counter point: I’ll tell him it’s me immediately. Now give me your phone.”

“Fine, but only if you make it abundantly clear that he’s talking to you. Not me. I have zero interest in Ushijima, and I have zero interest in letting you disappoint a poor guy with good intentions instead of me.”

“Deal.”

It was not a deal.

 

Tendou’s immediate reaction to receiving a response back from ‘Daichi’ was to text Ushijima and let him know that shenanigans were beginning to ensue. Although, a brief lapse in common sense made him end up texting himself, forgetting he was on Ushijima’s phone. He didn’t actually have a way of letting Ushijima in on the fun he was getting from living vicariously through his persona. He didn’t even know where Ushijima was. It had dawned on him that he had abandoned him in the middle of a gym. That was a problem for future Tendou to deal with, as in this exact moment, he had far more exciting business to attend to.

“Is this a serious date suggestion? I’m in.”

“Nice,” Tendou thinks to himself. He had secured his date with Daichi, and all he had to do was arrange a time and a place. Or at least, he thought he did. Then he heard Ushijima’s phone buzz.

“You’re serious right? You don’t just ;) in a text unless you want more. Let’s cut the bullshit.”

“Feisty.” Tendou has struck gold almost immediately. His wildest expectations had already been far surpassed. It was being made apparent that his date with Daichi was a formality before progressing to a something more. Although, he was taken aback with how easy it was. Daichi had, in Tendou’s limited memory, never seemed like the type to be that thirsty, desperate and horny all at once.

“Give me a time and place and I’ll see you there.”

Having decided on his meeting point, Tendou set himself on a quest to try and find Ushijima to return his phone. He had done enough damage for now. He had a date tonight, and he had to get ready for it. The only problem in the meantime was wondering where the hell Ushijima had gone. He figured the obvious route would be to check Ushijima’s house, but before he could get on his way, he heard Ushijima’s phone buzz again.

“Want to sext in the meantime?”

“Fuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ushijima Wakatoshi  
  
**Ushijima:** you start  
  
**Daichi:** how about you post pics to get me in the mood?  
  


Tendou panics. He realizes that he’s immediately been caught in a trap. He goes through Ushijima’s photos in the rare hope that he happens to have nudes around. It was dawning on Tendou that even in the locker room after practice in school, he never once saw Ushijima naked, let alone his fully erect cock. He was somewhat dreading the image yet desperate to find it. However, the image never showed up. Tendou wasn’t even slightly surprised that Ushijima wasn’t the type to keep nudes on hand. He was thankful yet disappointed at the same time. He was going to have to get a little bit creative to keep the hoax going.

Ushijima Wakatoshi  
  
**Ushijima:** you start  
  
**Daichi:** how about you post pics to get me in the mood?  
  
**Ushijima:** cant take pics rn but i’ll totally look at yours  
  


“Oh fuck. Now what do I do?” Sugawara was thrust in to the exact same situation as Tendou. In the exact same predicament, Sugawara had never seen Daichi naked. The difference was Sugawara had a morbid curiosity and was somewhat fascinated by the idea of finding Daichi’s nudes. While he had to take a moment to dwell on just how unethical it might have been to send Daichi’s nudes to somebody else without permission, he also thought that Daichi probably wouldn’t care after about a day. In the end, Sugawara, like Tendou, wasn’t able to find a single dick pic on the phone. Both of the impostors on their end of the line were now trying to deflect away from any kind of hoax reveal.

Ushijima Wakatoshi  
  
**Daichi:** :/ guess I’ll have to wait until tonight to see your cock  
  
**Ushijima:** oh yeah I bet you cant wait to get your hands on it  
  
**Daichi:** tell me about it in the meantime then ;)  
  
**Ushijima:**?  
  
**Daichi:** how hung are you? ;P  
  


Tendou wasn’t sure if he should lie and try to say what he imagines Ushijima’s cock to be, or if he should just give the truthful answer about his own. After all, he was expecting to try and woo Daichi once they met up to the point where he would be naked in front of him. He settled for telling the truth. He didn’t want to disappoint too hard in person. Tendou was above average, but he just assumed Ushijima had a cock like a beer can. He figured he would only end up making things worse if he tried to pass his dick off as some eight inch monster that he though Ushijima had.

Ushijima Wakatoshi  
  
**Daichi:** how hung are you? ;P  
  
**Ushijima:** 7" hard. u?  
  
**Daichi:** damn that’s big. I could lie to make it sound hotter but nah im 6” I don’t need an ego stroke when I’d rather just be on my knees with 7” fucking my throat  
  


Tendou didn’t think ‘Daichi’ had that kind of dirty talk in him. But he was living for it. He never figured lying would get him in the mood as fast as it did, but as Tendou made his way home, he was shuffling uncomfortably to try and hide his obviously hard cock pressing uncomfortably against his jeans. One one hand, he couldn’t want to get home and jack off re-reading their sexts, and on the other, he wanted to keep all his frustrations pent up for Daichi who was clearly showing his willingness to be face-fucked.

Ushijima Wakatoshi  
  
**Ushijima:** lol I’d like to see you try ;) you talk a big game but I’ll see later just how good you put it in to practice  
  
**Daichi:** don't think I can? you don't sound convinced  
  


Sugawara was about to get risky. He was ready to put his money where his mouth was, or in this case, put some cock where his mouth was. He was setting a bait trap for ‘Ushijima’. Sugawara quickly flicks his eyes around to make sure nobody is in his immediate vicinity, opens the camera on Daichi’s phone, and shoves his middle three fingers as deep as he possibly can down his throat. One quick zoomed-in photo later, and with a little bit of touching up, Sugawara thinks he’s made a photo of him deepthroating that could fool somebody. Whether or not it was believed to be Daichi remained to be seen.

Ushijima Wakatoshi  
  
**Ushijima:** well you’ll just have to prove it tonight  
  
**Daichi:** tonight?  
  
**Ushijima:** you dtf rn?  
  
**Daichi:** watch this ;)  
  


Advantage to Sugawara. He got way too much of a kick out of being the aggressor while sexting, and was eagerly anticipating the next move. Just like Tendou, he was rapidly making his way home with a stolen phone to try and get a little more privacy for his filth. It never once crossed his mind that once he was done with all of this, all of his messages were going to still be there on Daichi’s phone. This included a photo of Sugawara deepthroating his own fingers. Still, Daichi should have come to expect this kind of behaviour from Sugawara by now. He was the silver fox of straight up sexual hell-raising and Daichi wouldn’t have it any other way.

Ushijima Wakatoshi  
  
**Ushijima:** You have a really pretty mouth?  
  
**Ushijima:** I just wanna sit on your lap with my legs wrapped around yours and play with your tongue for a while  
  


Not the response Sugawara was expecting. Although he had initially been in the mood to have some dick in his mouth, he wasn’t opposed to having some tongue in there either. One would inevitably lead to the other, he reckoned.

Ushijima Wakatoshi  
  
**Ushijima:** I just wanna sit on your lap with my legs wrapped around yours and play with your tongue for a while  
  
**Daichi:** is that a sext or an offer  
  
**Ushijima:** its an offer now  
  
**Daichi:** you wanna just skip drinks and make out for an hour?  
  
**Ushijima:** I want to taste the booze in your breath before i kiss your pretty face  
  
**Ushijima:** and feel a wet patch in your boxers where your dick is getting hard  
  
**Daichi:** dude  
  
**Ushijima:** then 69 you and makeout some more with your cum in my mouth  
  
**Ushijima:** and maybe edge eachother a little while frenching  
  
**Daichi:** DUDE  
  


Sugawara got a little more than he had bargained for. Ushijima was never this forward and intimate, he thought. And yet, here he was, slowly finding himself becoming more and more entranced with every word he receives from him. His desperation to get home was building with every gentle movement of his stiff cock inside his jeans feeling like he needs to let loose on something, anything. He hadn’t even seen the man naked and yet here he was, getting turned on and needy just from being told he has a pretty mouth and that somebody wants to kiss it, fuck it, and snowball it.

Ushijima Wakatoshi  
  
**Daichi:** Do you come on this strong to everyone you're trying to fuck  
  
**Ushijima:** Says the guy who sent a deepthroat selfie  
  
**Daichi:** valid point  
  
**Daichi:** anyway now you've got me all exited  
  
**Ushijima:** that was the intention yeah  
  
**Daichi:** keep going  
  
**Ushijima:** you're a really bad sexter  
  
**Daichi:** I can't wait for you to fuck my throat  
  
**Ushijima:** I can’t emphasize how bad you are at this. Send more photos you’re good at that  
  
**Daichi:** do you want to facefuck me or what  
  
**Ushijima:** nevermind i'll gladly facefuck you instead  
  


“You’re damn right you fucking will,” Sugawara mumbles to himself. “Shit talk my sexting why don’t you. Yeah. Maybe if I wasn’t roleplaying somebody else I’d be more comfortable. Piece of shit. I can’t wait to vent my frustrations on your mouth.” He rolls his eyes as he pulls his keys out of his pocket and settles himself down in a heap once he gets through the door. He unzips his jeans and finally releases some of the pressure that had been uncomfortably pressing against the fabric for the entire time he had been sexing.

“Is anyone home?”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

The voice of Daichi pipes up at the door hardly a moment after Sugawara had eased his dick out of his jeans. So much for having any kind of release while he waited for the clock to strike 8, so his ride could pick him up for his catfish date.

“Just a second, Daichi.”

Sugawara zips his jeans back up in a panic, still completely hard, and not caring even slightly if Daichi saw it. It was his own fault for being intrusive. Maybe he should have waited until Sugawara was a little less horny to try and reclaim his phone that had been very blatantly stolen in front of his eyes.

“Just another second, fuck.”

He texts Ushijima telling him that he’ll be there at their preferred bar for 8:30pm, and that he has to go now. He considered deleting all of the messages, but Daichi was inevitably going to be waiting for quite some time. For starters, he had to go through his camera and get rid of the multiple takes of swallowing his own fingers. Then came deleting his own messages. Then would come hoping Daichi doesn’t go through the message history to see all of Ushijima’s sexts right there. It was a lose-lose battle that he wasn’t willing to fight. Content with his shame, he opened the door.

 

“Here’s your fucking phone back. I’m sucking Ushijima’s dick tonight. Leave me alone.” Sugawara throws the phone at Daichi, barely catching it, and slams the door shut. “Why is fucking strangers so complicated.”


	3. Chapter 3

"It’s 8:45. Where the hell is he?” Sugawara sits at the bar counter, already on to this second hard drink of the night before his date had even started. “Ushijima is the kind to be punctual. What gives?”

A red-haired boy sits himself down next to Sugawara at the bar and immediately orders a fruity cocktail with a double shot of vodka. It reeked of having a tough night and pent up frustrations.

“You look familiar,” he tells Sugawara. The pair ponder over it for a second, not immediately understanding the connection. The bartender places a drink down on the counter, and is promptly told to put it on his bill.

“You’re that prick from high school volleyball! Satori, right?” Sugawara perhaps should have proclaimed such a statement with a little less gusto, but as he pointed his finger-guns towards Tendou, a wry smile spread across the redheads face.

“Oh yeah! I hate your shitty little team. How’re you doing?” Tendou pats Sugawara on the back, then chugs his drink and asks for another.

“Wait a second. You’re from Shiratorizawa. Your asshole of a captain stood me up. What gives? Kick his ass for me if you still hang out. He deserves it. Ushijima never brought any good to anyone at Karasuno.”

“You must have the wrong guy. Ushijima couldn’t have stood you up because he was already going on a date with-” Tendou’s eyes widen, and his focus becomes blurred as his mind rushes through several complex thoughts at once. Realization was beginning to dawn on him.

“With who? Who’s he fucking two-timing me with?”

“What’s Daichi doing tonight?” Tendou glares towards Sugawara with the closest semblance to seriousness he had displayed thus far in their admittedly limited interactions.

“Alright. Alright. You got me. Daichi’s at home right now probably trying to delete any trace of me using his phone to sext Ushijima. Daichi didn’t want a date but I figured when Ushijima was so eager to talk about getting his dick sucked he wouldn’t care who’s face was on the other end of it.” Tendou’s eyes widened with a perplexed look, vaguely masking his ability to show whether or not he was seething with rage or about to burst out laughing. He was firmly puzzled looking, and Sugawara had a hard time reading it.

“Because I tried to get Ushijima to hook up with Daichi but he wasn’t interested, and when Daichi said he wanted me to face-fuck him, I also thought he wouldn’t care who was the one doing the face-fucking.”

Regardless of whether or not Tendou’s confused look represented joy or anger, Sugawara had began laughing uncontrollably as is dawned on him what was going on. Whatever disappointment at his ‘date’ not showing up was washed away upon the realization that he and Tendou had both been cat-fishing each other in an attempt to get a hook-up.

“So are you still down even if I’m not Ushijima?” Tendou interrupted Sugawara’s fits of laughter. “Because I still am.” Tendou’s finger deftly circled the rim of his glass as his ponderous look became infectious to Sugawara. He was quickly rushed in to being lost in his own thoughts once it had become apparent that their interaction wasn’t going to end on the hilarious note of being catfished. He had to make a move, and he wasn’t entirely sure what that move would be.

“Were you role-playing Ushijima’s cock too? Or are you actually 7 inches.” Sugawara asks only the most important questions before making his final decision.

“Why would I know how big Ushijima’s dick is?”

“Is that a yes?” Sugawara’s insistence makes a smirk latch on to Tendou’s face.

“Your mouth is just as pretty in person.” Tendou’s finger leaves the rim of his glass, and with a small dusting of powdered sugar from the rim of his fruity cocktail dabbed on the end of it, places it on Sugawara’s lips and lets him savour the sweetness.

“My place, your place, or slut it up in a bathroom?” Sugawara had zero semblance of standards. Tendou was far more inclined to be intimate, regardless of the fact they had only hours prior been talking about fucking each others mouths.

“I want a lot longer than you can pull off in a bathroom.”

 

“You have a nice place. You know that? Really nice place.” Sugawara marvels at Tendou’s cluttered and tightly spaced single bedroom apartment with a mattress on the floor and little else. It was an apartment Sugawara could only dream of living in.

“Cut the small talk.” Tendou starts unbuckling his belt, unzipping his jeans, and stripping down in to his underwear.

“No small talk? I like small talk. Can’t I give you a handjob over some tea?” Sugawara’s lighthearted attempts at humour were quickly silenced by Tendou pressing down hard on his shoulders until realization dawned that he ought to drop to his knees. His eyes were met by a bulge in Tendou’s underwear, and whatever small talk Sugawara had in mind was quickly washed away. He put the index fingers of both hands down the waistband of Tendou’s boxers and eased them down just enough for his cock to spring out, already hard, and already with small beads of precum at the tip.

“You weren’t kidding about the size.”

“I really wish you would shut up and suck my cock.” Sugawara smirks as Tendou shit-talks him. As playful as he wanted to be, he got the message. Sugawara flicks the tip of his tongue against the tip of Tendou’s cock, lapping up his precum, before circling the head and getting it wet enough for him to easily be able to take more. Never breaking eye contact, he bobs his head down, two inches, pulls off, repeats, three inches, again, five, until he was getting close to deep-throating. More than happy to gag himself on Tendou’s dick, he clasps his hands around Tendou’s ass, giving him a little grip to pull himself in deeper, taking all of his cock in and holding it there for a moment, and staring up at Tendou putting his misty-eyed gaze on full show. He pulls off for breath, smiles at Tendou, then starts swallowing his cock at a rapidly quickening pace, relaxing his throat to take more. With each passing moment, Sugawara has less and less trouble taking more and more of Tendou’s cock. Once he’s comfortably taking his full length, Tendou rapidly approaches his plateau. Sugawara feels a hand pressed against the back of his head forcing him down as if he was able to go any deeper, and feels the roughness of Tendou bucking his hips against his cheeks as he swallows his cock.

“I’m gonna cum. Hold it. Hold it.” Tendou doesn’t give Sugawara any choice in the matter as his thighs begin to quake. He presses Sugawara’s face as deep as he can on to his cock, showing zero regard for Sugawara gagging as he holds him balls deep. He whines a little, quickly turning in to moans as his cum fills Sugawara’s throat, gagging him again yet still staring at Tendou with loving, tear-laden eyes of enthusiasm. Just as Sugawara’s need for breath reaches its peak, Tendou pulls him off, and a thin trail of cum streaks down Sugawara’s chin. Both gasp for breath, Sugawara much heavier, then pass each other a wry smile.

“You said you wanted longer than a quick bathroom blowie,” Sugawara teases.

“I’m going to kiss your pretty face for fucking hours.” Tendou pushes Sugawara with some force on to the mattress. Tendou kicks his underwear off from around his ankles as Sugawara strips down in to just boxers and a t-shirt, having little chance to remove them before Tendou dives on top of him.

“My pleasure,” Sugawara almost whimpers out as Tendou initiates their sloppy make-out session. He wastes little time fulfilling his word. With each gentle bite of Sugawara’s lower lip, each time he could taste Sugawara’s breath intermingled with the taste of his tongue, each grind against Sugawara’s clothed but precum dampened cock, Tendou could feel himself getting quickly prepared for a second round. He could keep himself in this situation of an almost natural high for a long, long time before acting upon it. His oral fixation was being let loose in full force, and Sugawara was the more than willing victim. He didn’t care if Tendou wasn’t a great kisser, or that they had been at it long enough and sloppy enough for positively filthy streaks of their own saliva to streak between their chins whenever they pulled away. Whatever this kind of sudden and perhaps animalistic passion Tendou was showing him in a hookup was the best he had ever had.

“I can’t fucking take it anymore.” Tendou broke his promise of kissing him for hours, not that his reasoning would disappoint Sugawara. “I want to see your moans drip from your lips when I suck your cock.” Tendou sticks his hands down Sugawara’s boxers and starts gently stroking his head with his thumb. The slickness and sensitivity makes Sugawara ever so gently moan, and the trigger sets Tendou off. He pulls his cock out of his boxers, turns around in to the ideal position for sixty-nining, and wastes little time blowing Sugawara’s cock. After such a long buildup, he was quick to give Tendou what he wanted in the cacophony of moans and whimpers as he barely lasted more than a couple of minutes before being edged.

“Stop. Close.” Sugawara wants to savour this feeling for just a little longer. This wasn’t how he had envisioned his cat-fishing endeavour going, yet it was so much better than he could have anticipated.

With Tendou straddling Sugawara’s stomach with his cock so openly hanging there with a streak of precum at the tip connecting to Sugawara’s chest, he tilts his head forward a little, breaks the chain with subtle circles of his tongue against the tip, then pulls back on both of Tendou’s thighs to make him get closer and easier to give head to. With the pair both blowing each other simultaneously it was simply a matter of which one was going to climax first.

Tendou paid little attention to how close he was. Neither did Sugawara. As they both began to approach their orgasms, Tendou’s second of the night and Sugawara’s first, they simply answered with more enthusiasm, bobbing their heads faster, putting their tongues to better action, nondepreciating as far as they could without choking themselves. Their whines and moans were muffled by their cocks, the vibrations in their mouth gently tingling the tip of their cocks every time they swallowed. It was Tendou that reached his orgasm first, his back arching and his hips riding higher as a response, his cock sliding out of Sugawara’s mouth as a result and finishing on his face. Sugawara had zero care, taking his hand and milking Tendou’s cock of what was left giving him a facial down his chin and neck. He had little time to think about his actions because barely a moment later he was at his peak as well, releasing his load in Tendou’s mouth, moaning and whining with the weight of Tendou’s body on top of him. Tendou was loving feeling his weight shift around underneath him as he happily swallowed every last drop of his load. For a few moments afterwards, he keeps going, wanting to hear Sugawara whimper and plead in over-stimulation to the point where Sugawara had to forcibly throw him off the top of him to get him to stop.

“Best head you ever got?” Tendou smirks.

“No, but I’m sure it was the best head you’ve ever got.” Sugawara laps up a few droplets of cum off his chin and smiles at Tendou.

“You sound really cute when you cum.” Tendou turned back around so that he could cuddle Sugawara on the mattress. “I bet you sound really cute getting fucked.”

“Bold of you to want to go another round after I already made you cum twice.” Sugawara stood up, with zero interest in the post-blowjob cuddles, and started putting his clothes back on. “Maybe if you think I sound cute you can start by putting me over your lap for an hour and fucking me real slowly with a dildo. See if you can catfish me in to that.”

“Is that an offer? When do you want to-” Tendou was cut off by Sugawara’s playful voice.

“Try texting Daichi’s number again and I’ll see where we go from there.” Sugawara, fully dressed, makes a quick move to the exit and darts away from the building before Tendou has a chance to catch up or make sense of what he had just said.

“Fuck,” Tendou moans in resignation. “I have no idea if he’s serious or not.” Being the man Tendou was, however, Daichi’s phone was going to be in for some interesting texts in the coming days.


End file.
